Combination headlamp and flashlight assemblies that are changeable between a headlamp and a handheld flashlight have been proposed in the past. One of the problems with these prior combination headlamp and flashlight assemblies is that one needed to undo screws/bolts to be able to remove the head of the light or change the head into a headlamp/handheld light. Another problem with these prior combination headlamp and flashlight assemblies is that in some versions the head is permanently connected to the body with a cable so one has to first fit the cable into a compartment before fitting the head and body to together. This is a very cumbersome way to assemble the flashlight.
These problems and others are addressed by the combination headlamp and flashlight assembly of the present invention.